


Pride Goeth Before the Ball

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2019, Gen, Ill-advised bets, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Bond really should have known his pride would get him, one day. Apparently, that day was today. The place? A tennis court.He never should have made that bet with Q.





	Pride Goeth Before the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr.
> 
> I have no excuse for this. I was watching Wimbledon and it popped into my head.

Bond really should have known his pride would get him, one day. He just never would have guessed his pride would get him _here_. He never should have made that bet. 

In Bond’s defence... nope. Not going there. Bond’s only defence was underestimating his opponent. Now look at him. He was wearing _shorts_. And not even swim shorts. _White_ shorts. 

Why had he ever thought it was a good idea to make a bet with Q? Granted he hadn’t intended it to be an _actual_ bet, more of a flippant comment. More fool him. 

* * *

_Two days previously:_

“Come on, Q. Come for a run with me”

Q raised an eyebrow, peering at Bond over his glasses.

“I’m not going running with you, 007. Before I know it, a casual jog will turn into a race just to prove you are faster than me.”

“A swim, then?”

“No.”

“I’ve got a football, somewhere. Let’s have a kickabout.” Bond was wheedling now and he knew it.

“007, I am not going to take part in any sporting activities with you just for you to lord your sporting superiority over me,” Q responded firmly, turning his attention back to his laptop, “and besides, 006 has a mission starting in a minute.”

“Q, I bet I’d beat you at any sport we tried. It’s not about that, it’s just a bit of fun.” 

_Oops_. 

Q looked up sharply, all of his not-inconsiderable focus zeroing in on Bond's face. 

“I'm sorry?” 

“It's just a bit of fun...” Bond trailed off, uncertainly. 

“No, not that bit. You bet I couldn’t beat you at any sport?”

“Q, I didn’t mean it like that.” Bond was getting nervous now. That look on Q's face never boded well.

“Whatever you meant, 007, that is what you said.” Bond started to sweat a little under Q's unwavering gaze.

“I will take that bet, but I get to pick the sport.”

This could not end well.

“Saturday morning. I’ll pick you up. Don’t worry about kit, I’ll see you have what you need.”

_Shit_.

* * *

_Now_ :

“Point to Q. Q leads by three games to love,” called Tanner, acting as umpire.

Apparently, Q's membership at the All England Club did not extend to using a club umpire to witness him trouncing Bond. 

“I didn’t know you liked tennis, Q.” Bond was a little ashamed that he was already out of breath. They weren’t even halfway through the first set... provided Bond did manage to win at least one game.

“You never asked,” said Q, frustratingly relaxed. “Your serve.”

The embarrassing thing was, there wasn’t even a point to this bet. No prize, no favours, no tech. Just Bond’s arrogant pride against Q's stubbornness. 

Bond really should have known his pride would get him, one day. 


End file.
